Des tueurs et des traîtres
by Lilithakaducky
Summary: Qu’est-ce que Rogue a? Peut-il être tenu responsable de ses actes, ou bien est-il une victime, juste comme Sirius Black?
1. Default Chapter

Des tueurs et des traîtres :

Par Lilith11

Traduit en français par Laeliel

Version originale en allemand : Von Mördern und Verrätern

Version anglaise : Of Killers and traitors

**Disclaimer :** Les caractères de Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi. S'ils l'étaient, je serais J.K. Rowling ce qui signifierait être riiiiiche ! soupir Puisque je ne suis pas elle, ni riche, il ne vous servirait à rien de me poursuivre en justice. Vous allez simplement finir avec quatre enfants bruyants, alors ce serait mieux de laisser tomber :-P

Ceux qui me connaissent savent à quel point je tends à être sadique dans mes fics et surtout avec les persos que j'aime :-P

**Prologue :**

Sirius Black et Severus Rogue n'avaient jamais été de grands amis. Au contraire, depuis le jour ou ils s'étaient rencontrés, une profonde aversion, presque hostile, avait dirigé leurs relations mutuelles. Mais maintenant, alors qu'ils se tenaient face à face, poings fermés et leurs corps rigides de tension et de colère à peine contenue, une pure haine habitait leurs yeux.

« Asseyez-vous, vous vous donnez en spectacle devant les élèves. » Fut l'avertissement de Dumbledore aux deux sorciers. Rogue et Black se tenaient derrière la table des professeurs, à deux mètres l'un de l'autre, réglant leurs comptes comme deux hippogriffes enragés.

La grande salle devint silencieuse alors que des centaines de paires de yeux se levaient vers la table des professeurs, mais ni Black ni Rogue n'eurent l'air de s'en rendre compte et ils continuèrent à se fixer avec des yeux remplis de haine. Les mots de Dumbledore étaient tombés sur des oreilles sourdes et les deux hommes demeurèrent debout.

« Je l'ai toujours su, Rogue. Tu n'es rien de plus qu'un opportuniste graisseux et traître.» Siffla hargneusement Black.

Rogue ne regarda Black qu'un mince instant avant qu'un sourire vicieux ne s'étende sur son visage. Il relaxa légèrement. Un triomphe sinistre scintilla dans ses yeux et sa voix n'était ni forte ni tranchante lorsqu'il répondit. « Et toi, Black, tu es un fugitif recherché par le ministère… mort ou vif. »

Avant que personne n'aie pu réagir, Rogue glissa sa baguette magique hors de sa manche et la pointa sur Black. Son visage se tordit en un affreux rictus comme il prononçait deux mots. « Avada Kedavra »

Black eut juste assez de temps pour que ses yeux s'élargissent d'incrédulité avant que la lumière verte et perçante ne le frappe de plein fouet.


	2. Chapter one

**Des tueurs et des traîtres :**

**Chapitre un :**

_Une semaine plus tôt :_

« Je le déteste »

Harry ne fit même pas l'effort de lever les yeux de son parchemin; il savait parfaitement de qui parlait son ami, et il était tenté d'agréer complètement avec Ron.

Avec un soupir, il commença à réétudier le chapitre « Potions curatives et onguents » qu'il venait juste de lire. Sa concentration décida tout simplement de le déserter, lorsqu'il en arriva aux effets du Wallwurz dans une potion, dépendant de si la plante était frappée, séchée, coupée ou compressée. Et comme si ce n'était pas assez compliqué, vu le fait que les effets de la plante différaient à chaque façon de la préparer, cela dépendait aussi de sa couleur, son étape de croissance, et le temps de sa moisson. Au-dessus de tout, Rogue avait demandé une dissertation à ce sujet. Avec un gémissement frustré, Harry jeta sa plume sur le parchemin et ferma le livre avec force. 

« Ça ne sert à rien. Je n'apprendrai jamais ça. »

Il regarda Ron, qui ne prétendait même pas étudier, ses coudes appuyés sur son livre et sa tête enfoncée dans ses mains. « Je le déteste » répéta-t-il misérablement. « Dépendant de la manière dont tu utilises le Wallwurz, ça a au-dessus de trois cent différents effets dans une potion. Quel être humain, sorcier ou non, pourrait possiblement mémoriser tout cela ? Aucun. » Il leva légèrement la tête et jeta un regard à Harry au travers de ses cils. « A-U-C-U-N, j'ai dit. »

« Bonjour, vous deux ! » Les salua une voix joyeuse provenant des escaliers du dortoir des filles.

Ils tournèrent la tête simultanément, seulement pour voir une Hermione souriant largement s'approcher d'eux.

« Ok, » dit Ron. « Oublie ça. Il y A quelqu'un. »

Hermione s'avança à leurs côtés, mais alors qu'elle lança un regard aux livres que les deux garçons étudiaient, son expression insouciante se changea en une seconde en un masque indigné. « Ne me dites pas que vous n'avez pas encore fini le devoir pour Rogue ? Vous avez à le remettre demain ! »

« Tu crois qu'on ne le savait pas ? » Fit Ron, ses yeux revenant au livre. Il le fixa aveuglément pendant un moment, avant de soupirer avec résignation et de coucher sa tête sur les pages ouvertes. « Je le déteste. »

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire. C'était un secret de polichinelle que Ron considérait tout ce que disait ou faisait le Maître des Potions comme quelque chose de terrible. Même si l'homme s'était soudainement mis à agir honnêtement avec eux et qu'il réduisait les retenues et les devoirs à un niveau tolérable, Ron suspecterait toujours une autre idée malfaisante derrière tout cela.

Quant à Hermine, elle ne semblait rien voir d'amusant dans son commentaire. Outragée, elle posa ses mains contre sa taille. « Ronald Weasley : Ne blâme pas les autres alors que tu remets toujours tes devoirs à la dernière minute. Nous savions depuis deux semaines que nous avions à écrire cette dissertation. » Son regard fâché se promena du roux jusqu'à Harry, et son expression envers lui n'était pas moins sévère. « La même chose pour toi, Harry. Au lieu de flâner aux alentours en parlant de Quidditch, tu aurais mieux fait de passer ton temps à étudier, ainsi tu saurais tes matières, maintenant. »

« Le Quidditch est plus important que le Wallwurz. » La défia Ron d'un air abruti, sa tête toujours sur le livre.

« Peut-être convaincras-tu Rogue de cela, lui aussi. Tu sais parfaitement que tu vas te mériter une retenue et 5  points de moins, si tu arrives au cours de potions sans ton devoir. Aussi, tu vas couler le test sur le Wallwurz que Rogue avait annoncé être dans deux semaines. »

À ce rappel, Ron et Harry produisirent un bruit qui sonna suspicieusement comme un gémissement.

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien me faire si vous coulez en potions ? Moi, j'ai étudié soigneusement tous les différents effets de la plante. » La voix d'Hermione gagnait clairement de l'enthousiasme comme elle parlait de son habituel passe-temps, soit étudier. Harry était convaincu qu'elle montrerait le même enthousiasme si elle devait apprendre la couleur du vent ou bien tout sur l'humidité de l'eau.

« Le Wallwurz est une plante fascinante, vous savez ? Ma dissertation a fini par être deux fois plus longue que demandé. »

Cette fois-ci, le gémissement des garçons était clairement audible.

Et cela, bien sûr, ne passa pas par-dessus Hermione et refroidit son enthousiasme considérablement, chassant l'expression fière de son visage. « Très bien, continuez comme ça. Vous allez voir où ça va vous mener, si vous coulez en potions. Je m'en vais dîner, de toutes façons. Vous venez-vous aussi ? » Demanda-t-elle d'un ton sec et hargneux.

Ron lança un regard amer à Harry et comme sur commande, son estomac se mis à grogner fortement. Harry soupira encore. « Si nous partons maintenant, nous ne finirons jamais la dissertation. Nous irons aux cuisines plus tard pour aller chercher de la nourriture. »

« Je le déteste, » gémit une nouvelle fois Ron, mais il ne protesta pas contre la suggestion de Harry.

« C'est entièrement votre faute, » répéta impertinemment Hermione.

« Psst, Harry. Soyons discrets à partir de maintenant. Nous franchissons les lignes ennemies. »

Inconsciemment, Harry resserra la cape d'invisibilité encore plus étroitement autour d'eux, comme ils entraient dans les donjons. Le passage secret des cuisines n'avait qu'un point de négatif. Son entrée était très proche de l'endroit où Rogue vivait et aucun d'eux n'avait le désir de se cogner contre le manique qu'était le Maître des Potions. La dernière fois que c'était arrivé, il les avait presque découverts.

Ils étaient spécialement prudents de ne pas faire de bruit comme ils approchaient la classe de potions, quand soudainement une voix menaçante bien connue les fit arrêter leur chemin.

« Hors de mes donjons, maintenant, ou je vais vraiment me fâcher ! »

Ils se retournèrent, ou au moins essayèrent, sous le vêtement embarrassant, mais le corridor derrière eux était désert.

« Tu ne peux me donner d'ordres, Rogue. »

Harry inspira brusquement, alors qu'il reconnaissait la nouvelle voix. Ils s'aperçurent tous les deux que les voix furieuses venaient d'une pièce adjacente plus bas dans le corridor, où une porte se tenait légèrement entrouverte.

Harry et Ron échangèrent un regard interrogateur, avant de se glisser jusqu'à la porte ouverte et de jeter un coup d'œil dans la pièce. Harry reconnu la place instantanément comme étant la salle d'approvisionnement de Rogue. En retenue, il avait déjà nettoyé les hautes armoires, ainsi que les bocaux et les verres qui étaient entassés sur les étagères.

Mais ce qui attira leur attention c'était les deux hommes qui étaient face à face au milieu de la pièce. Les deux étaient clairement en colère.

Rogue était habillé de son habituelle robe noire, ses cheveux aussi gras qu'à l'habitude et ses yeux noirs rétrécis par la rancune. De l'autre côté se tenait Sirius Black, portant une robe neuve d'un brun très sombre, son visage décharné, marqué par une dure vie, transformé en une grimace de colère.

« Tu peux te considérer chanceux que Dumbledore te garde ici, Black. Si le ministère savait cela, tu recevrais le Baiser du Détraqueur avant même d'avoir pu dire 'je suis innocent'. » La voix de Rogue n'était pas très forte, mais son âpreté fit frissonner Harry. Rogue était plus dangereux quand il parlait à voix basse. C'était quelque chose que chaque élève de première année apprenait très rapidement.

« Et bien, le directeur est un peu plus brillant qu'un certain Serpentard visqueux que je connais. » Répondit Black avec un reniflement méprisant.

« Tu n'as toujours été qu'un sale con arrogant, Black. Tu n'as pas changé un tantinet en grandissant. »

« Au moins, je n'ai pas été marqué par Voldemort et je peux toujours me regarder dans le miroir sans être honteux de moi-même. Tu as l'air d'avoir abandonné cela, de toutes façons, sinon tu te rendrais compte à quel point tu es dégoûtant. Tu n'as jamais entendu parlé du savon, ou du shampooing ? »

Harry donna un coup de coude dans les côtes de Ron qui gloussait légèrement.

« Hors de mes donjons, Black. Je ne te le répéterai plus une autre fois. » La voix de Rogue était doucereuse, et avait un timbre très bas, menaçant. Alerte rouge, comme tout étudiant l'aurait remarqué.

Mais Black n'avait pas l'air impressionné. « Et si je reste, que feras-tu ? Tu vas aller te plaindre au directeur ? Oh, attends. N'as-tu pas déjà essayé ? Deux fois, même. Tes deux tentatives avaient rapport avec le Saule Cogneur, et les deux fois, ça ne t'as pas aidé le moindre du monde. Dumbledore ne m'a pas trahi ou chassé une seule fois. D'un autre côté, il sait que je suis ici.  Il nous a lui-même invités, moi et Lupin, à venir à l'école. »

« Lupin est ici, lui aussi… » murmura Ron, tout excité, mais Harry le fit taire avec un autre coup de coude dans les côtes et un doigt sur les lèvres.

Les yeux de Rogue avaient pendant ce temps acqueri une lueur meurtrière. Plus vite que Harry ne l'aurait cru possible, le Maître des Potions avait atteint Black, l'empoignant violemment par le collet de sa robe, son visage à seulement quelques centimètres de l'autre. « Je t'avertis pour la dernière fois, Black. Je n'ai pas besoin du directeur pour m'occuper de toi. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres devient de plus en plus puissant à mesure que le temps passe et le ministère n'a pas tendance à être très indulgent avec Dumbledore. Des centaines d'étudiants vivent dans ce château. Des centaines d'élèves qui croient fermement que Sirius Black est un tueur en série, et dont les parents considéreraient n'importe qui comme un héros en autant qu'il se débarrasse de cette menace meurtrière. Ne me tente pas, Black. Je pourrais te détruire en moins d'une seconde si je le souhaitais. »

Black aboya de rire, même si ce rire était visiblement forcé sur les bords. « Si tu fais ça, le directeur aura ta tête. »

« Le directeur ne t'a pas renvoyé au paravent, mais ainsi il me doit quelque chose maintenant. Je me suis alors fait très discret, à propos de Lupin, et j'ai même été jusqu'à espionner pour Dumbledore, risquant ainsi ma vie pour lui et sa cause. Dumbledore est plus que tolérant envers moi et mes actions. Et même s'il ne me laissait pas aller impuni de t'avoir tué, et m'envoyait loin d'ici, alors j'aurais bien d'autres possibilités que cette école. Donc tu es mieux de faire attention. »

« Tu es complètement cinglé, Rogue. Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par 'd'autres possibilités' ? »

Rogue lâcha Black et recula. Il haussa les épaules avec un rictus malfaisant. « Dégage, Black. » Dit-il d'un ton presque aimable.

Black le fixa pendant une minute avec une expression d'incrédulité, avant de se retourner avec colère et de se hâter vers la sortie.

Harry et Ron eurent juste assez de temps pour se tasser hors de la trajectoire de Black, comme celui-ci se précipitait une fois qu'il les eut dépassés et disparaissait au coin du prochain corridor.

« Je n'ai pas besoin du directeur. »

Les mots murmurés ramenèrent leur attention dans la pièce. Rogue portait un masque pensif, alors que sa main gauche agrippait son avant-bras gauche à la place exacte où Harry avait une fois vu la marque des ténèbres.


	3. Retrouvailles

**Des tueurs et des traîtres :**

_Retrouvailles _

Harry sentait la main de Ron sur son bras alors que son ami le menait silencieusement loin de la salle d'approvisionnement de Rogue. Sans résister, il se laissa emporter et ensemble ils coururent vers la tour des Gryffondors – les deux adolescents avaient perdu tout intérêt pour la nourriture en ce moment.

Ce fut seulement après avoir mis une distance considérable entre eux et les donjons qu'ils osèrent ralentir.

« Rogue peut être un vrai salaud, mais au moins Black et Lupin sont là pour le garder sous contrôle. » Chuchota Ron.

Harry acquiesça. « Je me demande juste pourquoi Sirius ne m'a pas envoyé un hibou pour m'annoncer qu'il venait, ou pourquoi il n'est pas venu me voir directement après son arrivée à Poudlard… »

« Réfléchis, Harry. Il est onze heures et demi de la nuit. S'ils viennent juste d'arriver, tu ne peux pas t'attendre à ce que Black aille te visiter à cette heure dans les dortoirs. Nous sommes supposés dormir, je te rappelle. »

Harry pointa un doigt dans la direction générale des donjons. « Et qu'est-ce que Sirius ferait en bas à une heure aussi tardive ? Et Rogue ? » Siffla-t-il.

Ron haussa nonchalamment les épaules. « Sirius avait probablement quelque chose à aller chercher pour Dumbledore, et ce n'est pas une nouvelle que Rogue adore aller sentir les alentours la nuit dans un espoir maladif d'attraper des élèves hors des dortoirs après le couvre-feu. Ce type est un vrai sadique qui ne ressent de la joie que lorsqu'il trouve un moyen de faire souffrir les autres. »

« Exact, » Agréa Harry. « Retournons à la tour des Gryffondors. Nous serions mieux d'aller au lit, maintenant. »

« Oui. Je ne me sens pas très à l'aise quand je sais que ce vampire graisseux est dans les alentours. »

Une heure plus tard, alors qu'un faible ronflement annonçait que Ron était profondément endormi, Harry était toujours complètement éveillé, contemplant le ciel rouge de son lit. Il était content et excité de savoir que son parrain était proche et qu'il le verrait certainement le lendemain matin, mais ce n'était pas la seule raison pour laquelle le sommeil le fuyait. Très profondément dans ses entrailles, un mauvais pressentiment avait pris racine. Quelque chose le tracassait, mais il ne pouvait pas mettre le doigt sur ce que c'était. Les menaces de Rogue envers Sirius le dérangeaient aussi beaucoup plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

Maintenant, ce n'était plus un secret que les deux hommes étaient sur un terrain glissant, mais ils avaient, à la demande de Dumbledore, accepté de faire une trêve, depuis qu'ils étaient du même côté. Le directeur avait affirmé cela, et pourtant…

Voldemort était clairement en train de regagner son pouvoir et ils ne pouvaient rien faire pour empêcher cela. Avec l'aide involontaire de Harry, il avait même retrouvé son corps. Le ministère faisait de son mieux pour ignorer son existence et la situation glissait lentement hors de tout contrôle.

Depuis quelques temps, Rogue était encore plus sur les nerfs qu'à l'habitude. Il vociférait après ses élèves à la moindre opportunité et se comportait d'une façon encore plus malveillante que jamais envers les personnes autour de lui. Il se présentait souvent en classe avec du délai, quelque chose qui ne serait jamais arrivé un an plus tôt. L'enfer aurait gelé avant que Rogue n'ait été en retard pour un de ses cours. Et quand il se montrait finalement en classe, il était sec et impatient, comme s'il ne pouvait attendre que la leçon ne se termine enfin.

Harry chassa ces pensées de son esprit, se tournant du côté gauche avec un soupir, et ferma les yeux. Il était inutile de penser à de pareilles choses maintenant. Le lendemain, il en parlerait à Sirius. Son parrain serait sûrement capable de l'aider à trier ses furieuses pensées. Il lui avait toujours apporté d'excellents conseils et de bonnes nouvelles qui l'avaient aidé à faire la lumière sur le problème qui le tracassait. Oui, Sirius l'aiderait cette fois encore à effacer ses inquiétudes.

Sachant cela, Harry s'enfonça encore plus profondément dans ses couvertures et un sourire s'étendit sur son visage pour un moment, seulement pour disparaître promptement, alors qu'il se rappelait quelque chose d'important. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent d'un brusque mouvement et soudainement, il sut qu'est-ce qui l'avait dérangé autant. Rogue avait appelé Voldemort le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il ne l'avait pas dit son nom ou tu-sais-qui, ni celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom… Non, il avait clairement dit : 'Le Seigneur des Ténèbres devient de plus en plus puissant' et il n'y avait aucune peur ou répulsion dans sa voix. Plutôt quelque chose se rapprochant de… l'espoir. À cette révélation, Harry bondit en position assise. Ce n'était pas possible ; il avait sûrement avoir malentendu, tout simplement. Il était vrai que Rogue avait été un Mangemort auparavant, mais maintenant il était de leur côté. Dumbledore avait confiance en lui et le directeur était au-dessus de tout doute. Il le saurait si Rogue essayait de les doubler.

À ces pensées réconfortantes, Harry se laissa tomber sur ses oreillers et s'en tint obstinément à cette version, espérant que cette connaissance chasserait le mauvais pressentiment qui croissait au fond de ses entrailles.

Deux heures plus tard, il était toujours couché dans son lit, entièrement éveillé.

« Hé, Harry ! » le salua Ron le lendemain matin, ses mots distordus par un long bâillement, alors qu'il étirait ses bras bien au-dessus de sa tête pour en chasser la dernière trace de raideur laissée par le sommeil. « Bien dormi ? »

« Oui, » menti Harry alors qu'il s'asseyait sur son lit, frottant ses yeux. La vérité était qu'il ne s'était endormi qu'une couple d'heures plus tôt et que son corps lui envoyait d'indubitables signes qu'il voulait encore dormir, mais Harry savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais sortir du lit à temps s'il permettait à son corps fatigué le luxe d'un cinq minute supplémentaire, qui se transformerait sans aucun doute en quelques heures de trop. Heureusement, il avait appris à s'habituer au manque de sommeil avec les Dursley.

« Ça n'a pas l'air de ça, en tout cas. » Commenta Ron alors qu'il l'étudiait de son lit. « Tu as l'air d'un cadavre ambulant. »

« Très drôle. » Répliqua sèchement Harry. Il prit une profonde inspiration déterminée et balança ses jambes au bord de son matelas, se traînant hors du lit. Avec peu d'enthousiasme, il tituba jusqu'à la salle de bain. Une douche froide firait bien le travail de le réveiller, espèrait-t-il.

Quand il se rendit dans la salle commune, Ron et Hermione l'attendaient déjà.

« Dis, c'est vrai ce que Ron m'a dit ? Que tu as entendu Rogue et Sirius la nuit dernière alors qu'ils s'engueulaient ? »

Harry acquiesça d'un mouvement de la tête. « Oui. On dirait bien que mon parrain et Lupin sont tous les deux de retour à Poudlard. » Hermione s'exclama d'excitation, frappant ses mains l'une contre l'autre. « J'espère seulement qu'ils vont pouvoir rester plus longtemps, cette fois. Tu ne vois pas assez souvent ton parrain. » Ajouta-t-elle un peu plus sombrement avec une expression de regret.

Harry lui lança un sourire encourageant. Hermione avait un énorme sens de la justice et le fait que Black était accusé et chassé pour un crime terrible, malgré son innocence, allait contre tous ses principes.

« Ça va être super ! Enfin, aussi longtemps que Rogue restera hors de tout ça… » la voix de Ron était maussade et il abordait un visage pensif.

Harry regarda Hermione et en lisant son expression inquiète, il put deviner que Ron lui avait déjà raconté les détails de la rencontre entre Rogue et Sirius.

Soudainement, le portrait de la Grosse Dame se tassa bruyamment de l'autre coté du mur, révélant un gros chien, lequel entra dans la pièce en jappant. Il sauta sur Harry et l'écrasa presque sous son poids, alors qu'il le ramenait au sol et commençait à lécher son visage avec un enthousiasme apparent.

« N'est-ce pas Si…Sniffle ? » Demanda Ron bien qu'il connaisse déjà l'évidente réponse.

Pendant ce temps, Harry essayait d'enlever le chien aux allures d'ours de lui, pour ainsi pouvoir se relever. En vain, il poussa et tira pendant un moment sur la fourrure rugueuse, mais son large sourire et son fou rire enlevaient beaucoup de sérieux à ses actions. Finalement, il réussit à se dégager de l'Animagus et se remit sur ses pieds, sa main toujours sur la tête du chien. C'est alors qu'il vit la seconde personne qui se tenait à l'entrée et qui regardait la scène avec un léger sourire.

Ron suivit son regard et reconnu aussitôt l'homme portant une robe très usée.

« Professeur Lupin ! Vous êtes ici, vous aussi ? » Fit-il, simulant une fausse surprise.

L'homme toujours souriant fit un ample geste. « S'il vous plaît, coupez le 'professeur' et appelez-moi par mon prénom. Je ne suis plus votre enseignant. »

« Pas de problème ! » Confirma Ron d'une voix détendue.

« Prof… ahem, je veux dire Remus, » fit Hermione. « Que faites-vous à Poudlard ? »

'Vaut mieux laisser ça à Hermione, quand vient le temps d'échapper à un mensonge et de savoir poser la bonne question.' Pensa Harry. Ni son parrain ni le loup-garou avaient besoin de savoir que Ron et lui avaient quitté les dortoirs après le couvre-feu et avaient écouté aux portes, entendant les invectives de Rogue et de Sirius.

Mais à la question d'Hermione, le sourire de Lupin avait disparut et un son à mi-chemin entre un grognement et un gémissement monta du fond de la gorge du gros chien.

Les sourcils de Harry se rejoignirent alors que l'expression de son visage passait de la joie à l'inquiétude. Lupin, prenant un air fatigué, se massa brièvement l'arrête du nez entre son pouce et son index.

« Dumbledore nous a convoqués. Les temps deviennent de plus en plus difficiles et les signes du côté sombre sont… extrêmement inquiétants. Dumbledore réunis ses hommes les plus important pour discuter de nos prochaines tactiques. »

Le volumineux chien avait observé son ami et tourna sa tête massive vers les escaliers menant aux dortoirs, plus leva son museau pour sentir l'air en dressant légèrement les oreilles. Seulement après qu'il ait apparemment approuvé la sécurité de la pièce, et le fait qu'ils étaient seuls, il se transforma en sa forme humaine.

« Quelque chose a besoin d'être fait, et vite. » Dit-il sombrement. « Voldemort devient plus fort avec chaque jour qui passe et ses partisans sont de plus en plus nombreux. Plusieurs qui étaient incertains auparavant décident aujourd'hui de rejoindre définitivement le coté obscur. »

Aux derniers mots de son parrain, l'image de Rogue revint en mémoire à Harry, alors que le Maître des Potions tenait fermement son avant-bras, murmurant qu'il n'avait pas besoin de Dumbledore. En secouant légèrement la tête, il chassa ces pensées une fois de plus. La situation semblait pire qu'il ne l'avait cru, Rogue et ses menaces ainsi que ses démons intérieurs n'étaient pas important et n'intéressaient plus beaucoup Harry.

« Et est-ce que Dumbledore a un plan ? » Demanda Hermione.

Lupin soupira lourdement. « C'est bien ça le pire. Même lui a l'air d'être à court d'idées. C'est pourquoi il a organisé une réunion avec les plus importantes têtes de l'Ordre. Nous échangerons notre savoir et nos idées dans l'espoir de trouver une nouvelle stratégie. »

Un lourd silence tomba sur la pièce pour quelques minutes, avant que Sirius ne se dégage la gorge en toussotant. « Mais tout cela n'est pas une raison pour que vous trois ne manquiez le petit déjeuner. Il serait mieux que vous continuiez à faire comme d'habitude pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Certains des autres enfants ont des parents qui sont Mangemorts, alors il vaut mieux être prudent et ne pas avoir confiance en n'importe qui. »

Les trois adolescents acquiescèrent, un peu inquiets malgré tout, mais obéirent et se dirigèrent vers la grande salle.


	4. Un horrible cours de potions

**Des tueurs et des traîtres :**

_Un horrible cours de potions_

Dumbledore fit un avis au petit déjeuner, annonçant qu'un loup-garou enragé avait apparemment été repéré dans la Forêt Interdite et qu'il avait pour cette raison demandé de l'aide à Remus Lupin qui chercherait la bête avec Hagrid. Comme Lupin était déjà un loup-garou, une morsure ne l'affecterait pas, mais Dumbledore averti tout le monde avec une expression sombre de ne pas aller près de la forêt interdite et de ne pas quitter la sécurité de l'école, particulièrement à la pleine lune.

Harry dû admettre que l'excuse était assez bonne. De cette façon, il n'y aurait aucune excitation ou aucune question sur la raison de la présence de l'ancien professeur. Sirius apparaîtrait comme un chien normal de toutes façons et ne soulèverait pas les soupçons.

Ses inquiétudes diminuèrent un peu en mangeant. Il était certain qu'on l'informerait à propos des nouveaux plans de l'Ordre s'il ne pouvait pas assister à la réunion. Il avait une étroite connexion à Voldemort, après tout, et l'avait combattu à de nombreuses occasions alors il ne voyait aucune raison d'être tenu à l'écart.

Sa bonne humeur disparut alors qu'il marchait vers le prochain cours avec ses amis. Potions avec Rogue.

Ron et lui avaient réussi à finir leur devoir la nuit dernière, non sans quelques problèmes et une écriture qui s'était mis à devenir de plus en plus grosse vers la fin de leur dissertation. S'il était honnête avec lui-même, il n'aurait même pas été surpris de recevoir une mauvaise note pour son devoir, seulement à cause de sa terrible calligraphie. Rogue était un homme méthodique fanatiquement amoureux de la discipline et les dissertations qui n'avaient pas été écrites avec le plus grand soin recevaient rarement une évaluation décente. Hermione avait, lorsqu'elle avait vu leur travail bâclé, prédit qu'ils allaient se mériter un 'T' automatique, connaissant l'humeur massacrante de Rogue ces temps-ci.

Ron et lui avaient simplement haussé les épaules, ignorant ses habituelles inquiétudes. Ils avaient fini par écrire une dissertation pour le moins acceptable, avaient-ils pensé, aussi possible que ce le soit pour un sujet aussi ennuyant, et il n'y avait rien à reprocher à leur copie, excepté la légère tricherie avec la grosseur des lettres.

Harry devait l'avouer, Ron et lui avaient été trop fatigués et affamés pour gaspiller une autre heure sur leur dissertation. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils faisaient quelque chose comme cela, et ni lui ni Ron n'avaient l'ambition d'Hermione d'être le meilleur dans chaque matière et d'avoir des bonnes notes partout. Ils ne se rendaient pas malades à propos des mauvaises notes qu'ils pourraient obtenir en potions. Ils pourraient parfaitement vivre avec un 'P' ou même un 'D' sur la conscience.

Comme ils entraient dans la salle de classe, Rogue n'était nulle part en vue. Harry s'assit à sa place coutumière, alors que les autres élèves marchaient à grands pas vers la leur. Bien que ce soit extrêmement inhabituel que Rogue soit en retard pour un cours, personne n'était assez suicidaire pour ne pas être assis, ses choses sorties et bien ordonnées, à son pupitre lorsqu'il arriverait. Son humeur avait de beaucoup chuté ces derniers temps.

Harry venait juste de s'asseoir quand l'enseignant entra dans la pièce à la manière d'une ombre géante, menaçante. Harry se demandait parfois comment l'homme avait réussit à acquérir cette caractéristique. Il lui rappelait parfois un Détraqueur humain. Harry frissonna légèrement à la pensée de ces terribles créatures, mais d'aucune manière un Détraqueur aurait pu montrer un visage plus amer, plus odieux, que celui que Rogue affichait maintenant.

« Les devoirs sur mon bureau, maintenant. »Grogna-t-il alors qu'il marchait au travers des pupitres des élèves jusqu'à son bureau. Instantanément, les étudiants se levèrent de leurs bancs, intimidés, pour déposer leurs dissertations sur le bureau de Rogue.

« N'est-il pas une vraie joie, ce matin ? » Murmura Ron derrière la paume de sa main. Harry gloussa.

« Vingt points de Gryffondor pour bavardage inutile en classe. » Les coupa immédiatement la voix de Rogue à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Harry lança un sourire exaspéré à Ron alors que celui-ci répondait en haussant les épaules et en roulant ses yeux dans leurs orbites, indigné.

Ils apportèrent leurs dissertations au bureau de Rogue après que tous les autres l'eurent fait, les jetant au-dessus des autres copies empilées. Lorsqu'ils retournèrent à leur place, ils furent accueillis par un long regard réprobateur de Hermione.

« Vous aurez à préparer la potion d'invisibilité que nous avons étudiée la semaine dernière dans la partie théorique. » Rogue laissa son regard balayer la classe et son expression se renfrogna encore plus si c'était possible.

Harry était habitué aux regards glacés de Rogue. S'il ne montrait aucune émotion, c'était normalement de la rage ou de la haine. Mais maintenant, Harry aurait pu jurer qu'il avait vu une répugnance ouverte dans ses yeux noirs. « Et je veux que vous prépariez cette potion par cœur. Il serait temps que vous appreniez à porter attention en classe. »

Chaque élève fixait craintivement leur enseignant, l'expression de leur visage s'était mué en une horreur incrédule. Hermione et Harry crurent entendre un jappement terrifié dans la direction de Neville. Préparer une potion dont ils n'avaient lu les directives qu'une seule fois n'était pas seulement impossible, mais surtout très dangereux. Il leur devait au moins être donné le temps d'étudier les ingrédients une dernière fois, autrement, les risques étaient trop énormes. Tout le monde savait cela et Harry ne pouvait pas croire que le directeur agréerait à ce que le Maître des Potions leur demandait maintenant.

« Ahem… professeur ? » Lança Malefoy en hésitant.

« Vingt points enlevés de Serpentard. » Le coupa rudement Rogue. Malefoy bondit un peu de son siège, bouleversé, dévisageant l'enseignant.

Harry était certain que le bruit sourd qu'il avait cru entendre provenait de sa mâchoire heurtant le sol. Jamais auparavant Rogue n'avait enlevé des points à sa propre maison pour un questionnement sans permission. C'était plutôt le contraire. Et voilà maintenant qu'il le faisait à Draco Malefoy, le petit garçon doré de Serpentard, qui pouvait normalement faire tout ce qui lui plaisait en potions et rester impuni.

Comme Harry voyait tous les regards ébahis qui se dirigeaient vers le professeur, il se figura que les autres étaient tout aussi surpris que lui. Rogue détourna son attention des étudiants et saisit la première dissertation en haut de la pile, alors qu'il tendait la main pour aller chercher une plume et une bouteille avec à l'intérieur – comme tous le savaient – de l'encre rouge. Il déroula le haut du parchemin, mais avant de commencer à lire, ses yeux revinrent aux étudiants immobiles.

« Si je me rappelle bien, nous étudions les potions, ici, et non pas la défiguration. Bien que j'apprécierais que certains de vous métamorphosent vos voisins en ingrédients pour la potion, cela ne me servirait à rien d'autre que d'avoir à rencontrer des parents hystériques. »

Comprenant le message peu subtil, les élèves commencèrent à se lever de leurs sièges et à se diriger vers les armoires sur le côté où les ingrédients standards étaient storés. Harry par contre, avait son regard agrippé avec curiosité sur le parchemin dans la main de Rogue. Comme il avait remis sa dissertation après tous les autres, il pouvait être certain que c'était son travail que le Maître des Potions était en train de lire. Jugeant de l'humeur massacrante de Rogue aujourd'hui, la prédiction d'Hermione à propos d'une mauvaise note était de plus en plus probable.

Rogue baissa les yeux pour jeter un coup d'œil mécontent au début du devoir, mais avant même de l'avoir complètement déroulé, il écrivit quelque chose dessus avec de petits yeux rétrécis.

« Potter ! »

Immédiatement, tous les élèves s'arrêtèrent là où ils se tenaient et reportèrent leur attention vers Harry. Rogue leva le parchemin dans les airs, devant son visage.

« Raté et une déduction de vingt points pour devoir déraisonnablement bâclé. » Commenta-t-il sèchement.

Pour la deuxième fois en cinq minutes, Harry se retrouva sans voix. Ron cependant était le plus furieux des deux envers l'immonde injustice de Rogue. « Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ! Vous n'avez même pas lu sa dissertation. Et vingt points, c'est beaucoup trop, de toutes façons ! »

Rogue lança un court regard à Ron, comme si le garçon n'était rien d'autre qu'un insecte particulièrement dégoûtant. Avec un soupir blasé, il atteint le prochain parchemin, vérifiant brièvement le nom, avant de griffonner quelque chose à sa fin avec de l'encre rouge.

« Ronald Weasley ; coulé et une déduction de quarante points pour un devoir déraisonnable. » Cette fois-ci, Ron avala une réplique indignée et dévisagea l'enseignant, aussi ahuri que Harry.

« Et si vous ne voulez pas perdre encore plus de points, je suggère que vous vous leviez de votre siège et que vous commenciez à préparer la potion. »

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent aux armoires, ils fulminaient de colère et le visage de Ron avait l'air d'être entré en compétition avec ses cheveux, aussi écarlates qu'ils soient.

« Je vous avais avertis. » Leur souffla Hermione alors qu'ils s'approchaient d'elle.

« Mademoiselle Granger. » Coupa encore la voix énervée de Rogue à travers la pièce.

Comme les premières fois, tout le monde arrêta ce qu'ils étaient train de faire et regardèrent Hermione. Mais alors qu'avant de la curiosité s'était affichée à leur visage, maintenant c'était de la compassion. Enfin, au moins du côté des Gryffondors, les Serpentard la regardant avec un intérêt retenu.

Hermione se mordit la lèvre nerveusement et rencontra le regard froid du professeur. Rogue tenait maintenant deux parchemins et Hermione soupira de soulagement. Sa dissertation était parfaite, comme tous ses travaux, même si elle ne se vaudrait certainement aucun point vu l'humeur de Rogue. C'était quelque chose à laquelle elle s'était habituée, comme les Gryffondors ne recevaient que très rarement des mentions en potions, peu importe à quel point leur travail était bien fait. Mais au moins, il n'avait pas l'air de l'avoir entendu parler, ce qui était déjà une bonne chose.

« Je crois, Mademoiselle Granger, avoir demandé une dissertation de la longueur du parchemin que je vous avais remis. Alors pouvez-vous me dire pourquoi le vôtre est long de deux parchemins ? Vous prétendez toujours être si intelligente. Pourquoi alors n'êtes-vous pas capable de différencier _un_ de _deux_ parchemins ? Coulé et cinquante points de déduits pour Gryffondor. »

La bouche de Hermione chuta et se referma quelques fois, comme un poisson hors de l'eau qui halète pour de l'oxygène, mais aucun son de quitta sa gorge. Ses yeux étaient élargis par un intense choc et Harry craignait vraiment qu'elle ne s'évanouisse d'un moment à l'autre.

Elle fut finalement capable de vocaliser quelque chose, qui sonna comme un 'quoi ?' rompu, avant que sa bouche ne se ferme en une étroite ligne, et que ses yeux ne se durcissent.

« Mais ce… c'est injuste ! » Protesta-t-elle finalement.

Rogue ne se laissa pas atteindre par sa furieuse contestation et ricana. « Une autre déduction de cinquante points pour Gryffondor. »

Cette phrase coupa court à tout futur argument de Hermione et cette fois, Harry était sur qu'elle s'évanouirait sur-le-champ. Elle n'aurait pas eu l'air plus dévastée que si quelqu'un lui avait annoncé que la Terre était plate, que tous les livres du monde avaient été détruits et qu'elle était la dernière en classe. Elle se tenait là, tremblant légèrement de colère à cause de cette injustice monumentale et elle ne pouvait s'arrêter de fixer le Maître des Potions qui était déjà en train d'étudier le prochain parchemin.

La plupart des élèves retournèrent travailler, collectant leurs ingrédients. Rogue était dans une humeur pire que jamais et tout le monde faisait de son mieux pour se rendre invisible. Même les Serpentards n'étaient pas en sécurité aujourd'hui, si jamais Rogue les remarquait.

Harry et Ron s'avancèrent et agrippèrent Hermione qui était encore bouche bée par le bras, la ramenant aux étagères. « Ne t'en fais pas, 'Mione. » Chuchota Ron.

Le roux essayait d'agir le plus discrètement possible pour que Rogue ne l'entende pas, mais dès que les mots quittèrent sa bouche, un puissant 'BANG' fit trembler la pièce entière.

Les étudiants déjà nerveux sursautèrent et quelques filles couinèrent de surprise.

Tous les yeux se dardèrent vers l'origine du bruit.

Rogue était toujours assis à sa chaise, ses yeux baissés, alors que ses cheveux gras cachaient son visage, mais son bureau reposait par terre sur le coté, parchemins, plumes, livres et bouteille d'encre étaient éparpillés sur le sol de pierre devant le bureau. La bouteille d'encre laissait s'échapper un flot rouge qui s'étendait lentement sur l'une des copies.

Comme au ralenti, Rogue leva la tête et tous virent ses yeux brûlants de haine pure.

Menaçant et visiblement très énervé, il poussa sa chaise. Ses yeux se rétrécirent et ses narines s'agrandirent, alors qu'il essayait de garder le contrôle de lui-même.

« Toutes les dissertations coulées et cent points de déduction des deux maisons, Gryffondor et Serpentard. La leçon est terminée. »

Personne n'hésita une seconde et tous coururent à leurs pupitres pour prendre leurs choses et quitter la pièce aussi rapidement que possible. Personne n'osa émettre le plus petit son de protestation.

Ce fut seulement après s'être éloigné de quelques mètres de l'effrayant endroit, et du professeur qui y était, que Harry osa respirer librement à nouveau.

« Mon Dieu… » Gémit Hermione en appuyant son dos contre le mur de brique du corridor. « C'était… c'était… »

« C'était le pire de tous les cours de potions. » Fit Ron en finissant sa phrase.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de bizarre avec Rogue ? Il a toujours été un salaud crasseux et vicieux, mais à ce point… »

« Il ne peut pas faire ça. Ma dissertation était parfaite… » Gémit une nouvelle fois Hermione.

« Rogue a définitivement perdu la boule, il est finalement devenu cinglé. » Décida Ron.

« Et nous n'allons pas l'accepter comme ça. Venez, allons voir le directeur. » Dit Harry.


	5. Les inquiétudes de Dumbledore

**Des tueurs et des traîtres :**

****

****_Les inquiétudes de Dumbledore_

Arrivés à la gargouille qui gardait les escaliers mouvants, Harry et ses amis découvrirent aussitôt qu'ils n'étaient pas les seuls à s'être rendus là dans l'espoir de rencontrer le directeur.

Presque la classe au grand complet des Gryffondors de cinquième année était rassemblée dans le passage devant le bureau de Dumbledore et Harry pu même apercevoir Draco Malefoy avec cinq autres Serpentards, se tenant côtes à côtes et faisant de leur mieux pour regarder les Gryffondors avec dédain. Ils avaient misérablement raté leur habituel ricanement, trop occupés à cacher leurs inquiétudes, ce qui était parfaitement normal, pensa Harry. Rogue était peut-être le chef de maison des Serpentards, mais le fait qu'il leur ait déduit 120 points n'était pas facile à digérer et ils ne l'accepteraient simplement pas, que ce soit de la faute de Rogue ou non.

Au contraire, les visages des Gryffondors ne montraient rien d'autre que de l'indignation ouverte. Ils se tenaient tous en petits groupes, discutant, et appuyant leurs fortes paroles de complainte en gesticulant sauvagement.

Mais comme Harry et ses amis approchaient, et comme les autres étudiants s'aperçurent de leur présence, les discussions moururent aussitôt et Neville se hâta vers eux.

« Connais-tu le mot de passe ? »

« Oui. » Répondit Harry. « Si Dumbledore ne la pas changé durant le mois dernier, alors je sais ce que c'est. Trois semaines plutôt, il m'a fait venir car il était inquiet pour ma sécurit »

Neville fit un signe de tête et le reste des Gryffondors se tassa de côté en entendant leur camarade de classe, ouvrant un chemin pour laisser Harry, Ron et Hermione accéder aux gargouilles.

« Je crois que ce serait mieux si nous n'allions pas tous voir le directeur en même temps. » Fit Lavande Brown. « Un petit groupe aurait probablement de plus de succès et 'aurait moins l'air d'une invasion. »

Un rire ressemblant plus à un reniflement qu'autre chose provint de la direction des quelques Serpentards présents.

« Alors il vaudrait mieux envoyer Potter. Le vieux fou mange déjà dans sa main, de toutes façons. Notre petit Gryffondor doré va sûrement le convaincre de nous redonner les points perdus. » La voix de Draco et son expression étaient méprisantes et empoisonnées, alors qu'il regardait les Gryffondor de son éternel air hautain, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

Un silence intense tomba sur le groupe et tous les yeux se dirigèrent vers Harry. Lui aussi ne savait que trop bien que le directeur avait souvent eu tendance à l'avantager. Mais seulement quelques-uns des autres élèves savaient que Dumbledore était au courant de toutes les expériences que le jeune homme avait eu à subir dans la lutte contre les forces du mal. Il s'était opposé et risqué trop de fois dans sa courte vie, étant sur la liste hautement prioritaire des gens que Voldemort voulait voir morts. De plus, il savait des choses secrètes dont les autres élèves n'avaient aucune idée. Ce n'était probablement pas à cause de la préférence du directeur envers lui, comme le pensaient les Serpentards, mais pour protéger les autres étudiants. Pour les laisser rester loin de l'horrible vérité de la guerre qui approchait à grands pas.

Harry n'avait pas ce luxe. Il était constamment à risque et devait être capable de se défendre par lui-même s'il en avait besoin. On lui avait donc confié, mais surtout accablé, d'autres détails. Harry aurait changé de place avec n'importe quel élève immédiatement, car sa célébrité non-désirée était venue avec beaucoup d'autres peines et dangers.

Contrairement aux autres, il ne pouvait pas tout simplement être un enfant ordinaire, avec des inquiétudes qui n'allaient pas au-delà du prochain test d'école ou bien de rencontre insignifiantes avec des filles.

« Ouais, et Harry a déjà combattu tu-sais-qui et il a survécu, pendant que tu prétendais être à moitié mort après n'avoir reçu rien de plus qu'une égratignure d'Hippogriffe ! » Siffla Ron avec emportement à Draco.

Le Serpentard blond laissa s'échapper un hurlement de rage et il se dirigea précipitamment vers les Gryffondors. Harry, reconnaissant les signes avant-coureurs d'une bagarre, se retourna promptement vers la gargouille. « Sucette en sucre ! » Fit-il et la large statue sauta instantanément de côté, révélant les escaliers en spirale menant au bureau de Dumbledore.

Harry attrapa Ron qui attendait Draco avec des poings serrés et des yeux enflammés, traînant son ami à travers l'ouverture. Hermione les suivit rapidement et le reste des Gryffondors bloqua Draco jusqu'à ce que la gargouille ne se remette en place, bloquant efficacement l'entrée.

Heureusement, Ron n'avait pas l'air trop dérangé à propos de l'occasion de bagarre qu'il venait juste de manquer avec Draco, puisqu'il souriait largement. « Bien fait pour ce rat de Serpentard, il n'ira pas voir le directeur. Il peut crier et hurler jusqu'à en devenir vert si ça lui chante, je m'en fiche ! » Ron se tint tranquille pour un moment jusqu'à ce qu'il éclate d'un rire bruyant et bête. « Il s'agencerait bien avec les couleurs de sa maison ! »

Harry rit et se tourna pour regarder son ami qui gloussait toujours aussi bêtement. Même Hermione grimaçait légèrement.

Quand ils atteignirent la fin supérieure des escaliers et se tinrent face à la porte de chêne massive menant au bureau de Dumbledore, leur bonne humeur disparu aussitôt et ils se rappelèrent pourquoi ils étaient venus ici en premier lieu. Harry cogna à la porte, laquelle fut ouverte par le directeur peu de temps après. Il les regarda, les questionnant silencieusement de ses yeux bienveillants et étincelants. Hermione semblait être presque aussi indignée qu'elle l'avait été dans les donjons. « Quel est l'honneur de votre visite, les enfants ? » Demanda le directeur alors qu'il se tassait de côté et les invitait à s'introduire dans la pièce d'un geste de la main. « Entrez et essayez-vous. Voudriez-vous un peu de thé ? J'ai quelque chose ici que vous devez essayer. »

Harry et ses amis acceptèrent poliment, entrant dans la grande pièce circulaire qui était remplie de livres et de toutes sortes de bibelots sur les étagères qui recouvraient presque tout le mur.

Dumbledore les mena à un divan à l'air confortable se tenant près de la fenêtre à gauche de son bureau. Une table à thé était posée devant le sofa recouvert de fleurs bleues imprimées.

Le directeur passa par une petite porte à une pièce adjacente, pour revenir une minute plus tard. Sa baguette magique était pointée sur un plateau qui flottait derrière lui, comme un chien en laisse, et qui portait une théière colorée ainsi que quatre grandes tasses.

Avec un mouvement de sa baguette, le vieux sorcier laissa le plateau se déposer sur la petite table à thé avant de la pointer sur la moquette en face de la petite table.

« Appare sedile. »

Instantanément, les dragons et les phénix verts, rouges et dorés tissés dans le tapis se tassèrent de coté et une chaise simple, agencée à la moquette, poussa littéralement hors du sol. Dumbledore se laissa tomber dessus et atteignit la théière magnifiquement décorée pour remplir leurs tasses avec un fluide noir et fumant.

« C'est une vieille recette de famille. Mon arrière-grand-père était un véritable expert dans l'infusion du thé. » Annonça-t-il gaiement.

Il leur semblait assez absurde d'imaginer l'arrière-grand-père d'un homme qui avait 150 ans, mais les trois enfants ne firent aucun commentaire là-dessus. Ils prirent chacun une tasse, sirotant le fameux thé avec un peu de suspicion.

Après avoir hésité au début, Harry eu à admettre que le goût du thé était assez particulier, bien qu'étant loin d'être mauvais. Il sentait la cannelle, mais après en avoir bu, Harry avait plutôt l'impression que c'était de la vanille, bien qu'avec un arrière-goût fruité.

« C'est à la fraise ? » Demanda Hermione après en avoir pris une courte gorgée.

« Pas du tout. C'est au chocolat. » Protesta Ron résolument.

Les yeux de Dumbledore étincelèrent alors qu'il souriait joyeusement. « Ce thé change toujours d'arôme. C'est une vraie aventure à chaque fois. Un peu comme les Draguées Surprise de Bertie Crochue, à la seule différence que l'on n'obtient jamais un goût que l'on n'aime pas avec ce thé. Alors si quelqu'un déteste le chocolat, par exemple, il n'en aura jamais, même si quelqu'un qui adore cela pourrait très bien recevoir cet arôme. »

Harry toussota pour attirer l'attention de Dumbledore et posa soigneusement sa tasse sur la table. Aussi fascinant que ce thé pouvait être, ils étaient là pour une autre raison. « Professeur Dumbledore, nous – autrement dit, notre classe – avons un problème. »

Intrigué, Dumbledore haussa un sourcil, s'appuyant encore plus confortablement contre le dossier de sa chaise. « Quel problème pourrait bien concerner la classe entière ? »

« Rogue… le professeur Rogue. » Avança Hermione. « Il a été terrible en classe aujourd'hui. »

Le directeur ne put empêcher un faible rire étouffé. « Je ne crois pas que ce soit un événement exceptionnel. »

« Cette fois-ci, c'était différent. Il a enlevé un total de 280 points de Gryffondor. Et cela sans aucune provocation ni raison du tout. » Dit Harry.

« Il a fait couler ma dissertation et celle de Harry sans même les regarder, et celle d'Hermione aussi, seulement parce qu'elle en avait écrit plus long que demandé. »

« Et lorsque nous avons laissé échapper un léger bruit, il a renversé son bureau et nous a chassés des donjons. » Ajouta Hermione.

« Il a même enlevé 120 points aux Serpentards. » Conclut Harry.

L'expression du vieux sorcier s'était visiblement assombri durant leur histoire. L'éclat dans ses yeux s'était atténué et il fixait tristement un point invisible devant lui.

Après un moment, Dumbledore déposa lentement sa tasse sur la table et se leva silencieusement. Il se dirigea vers la grande fenêtre, regardant au dehors d'un air absent, le dos tourné aux adolescents.

« Je vais, bien sûr, vous redonner vos points à tous et je vais aussi avoir une discussion avec Serevus à propos de ce problème. Je vous promets que cela ne se répétera pas. Vous pouvez en informer les autres. »

La voix du directeur, pour une fois, ne portait aucune trace de sa bonne humeur habituelle ni de sa légère malice, mais elle sonnait triste et brisée.

Harry échangea un regard inquiet avec Ron et Hermione. « Qu'y a-t-il, monsieur le directeur ? »

Dumbledore soupira profondément, mais il ne se retourna pas, son regard toujours perdu quelque part derrière la fenêtre. « Je crois que j'ai mal jugé certaines choses, c'est tout. »

« Mal jugé ? » Répondit Ron en écho.

« Au plus profond de lui, Severus n'est pas une mauvaise personne, vous savez. » Fit Dumbledore d'un air absent. « Il est trop dur avec lui-même. La vie n'a pas été très facile pour lui et il a dû apprendre à survivre en étant fort, pour être ainsi le moins ébranlé possible par les épreuves. Il n'a jamais connu une façon différente de se débrouiller. Il a toujours fait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour être fier et pour garder la tête haute. Ce fut toujours ainsi, même à l'école. »

Le directeur soupira avant de continuer. « Après l''accident' avec Lupin, ce fut cette même fierté qui l'a mené à Voldemort. Il a été trop ambitieux et sûr de lui pour son propre mal, comme la plupart des Serpentards le sont habituellement. Les hommes comme Severus ont été élevés pour dominer et pour ne jamais montrer de signe de faiblesse sous aucune circonstance. En se soumettant à Voldemort, on a alloué à Severus un grand pouvoir et un sentiment de satisfaction et de justice, ce que je lui ai dénié. Il a été terriblement ébranlé après l'incident du Saule Cogneur et lorsque j'ai minimisé le tout, j'ai fait une seconde fois une victime de lui. Se détourner de Voldemort signifiait pour Severus d'abandonner ses pouvoirs, son estime de soi et une majeure partie de sa fierté. Il a accepté de se dégrader sciemment devant les autres, surtout le ministère. Cela a laissé une large cicatrice dans l'âme de Severus et son attitude aujourd'hui n'est rien de plus qu'un outil pour se protéger et pour continuer à faire vivre ce qu'il lui reste de fierté. Toute autre manière d'agir serait à ses yeux un signe de faiblesse, ce qu'il a refusé et perçut comme impensable tout au long de sa vie. »

Il se tourna finalement, regardant intensément les trois étudiants. « Ne vous méprenez pas. J'ai extrêmement confiance en lui et il a fait tellement de choses pour notre cause, sans jamais rien recevoir en retour. Malheureusement, j'ai peur que ce soit une partie du problème. Il sait parfaitement qu'il n'y a que moi qui veux honnêtement le garder à nos côtés. Avec les autres, il n'est pas accepté, mais seulement toléré. Même dans mon cas, il lui arrive de croire que je ne l'apprécie qu'en tant qu'un instrument utile à ma cause… il est nécessaire, mais non désiré. Ni d'un côté ou de l'autre. Le ministère l'aurait probablement enfermé à Azkaban en un instant, s'il n'y avait eu pas moi et Poudlard, et il est parfaitement au courant de cela. Bien sûr, Voldemort aimerait aussi l'utiliser lui et son savoir, mais contrairement à notre côté, il recevrait du pouvoir en récompense. Et maintenant, il semble que Voldemort est en train de gagner la guerre. Cela déchire fondamentalement Severus. Une partie de lui combat la tentation de rejoindre le côté des Ténèbres alors que l'autre est plus qu'insécure. » Encore une fois, le directeur fit une pause pensive avant de continuer. « Le coté obscur et ses promesses pour la gloire et le pouvoir sont forts et quand une personne a déjà été de son côté, elle aura à lutter pour sa survie pendant toute sa vie. Le pouvoir sur un autre est un puissant sentiment dont on peut rapidement devenir dépendant. L'appel des ténèbres est de plus en plus intense, et plus Voldemort devient puissant, plus grandit l'ardent désir de justice pour Severus. Une justice qui peut lui redonner la seule chose qu'il ait jamais possédé, soit sa dignité. »

Les trois amis l'écoutaient, à moitié effrayés, à moitié fascinés.

« Vous voulez dire que Rogue va revenir vers Voldemort, monsieur ? » Demanda Harry.

Dumbledore prit une grande inspiration. « J'espère sincèrement qu'il n'en viendra pas à cela. J'ai une fois plaidé pour lui à la cour et j'ai ainsi sauvé sa vie. Je lui ai même donné un travail et une raison de continuer à vivre et c'est pourquoi il me doit quelque chose. En réalité, je lui dois autant que lui, mais cependant, il a toujours évalué sa dette comme plus lourde que la mienne. Vous devez savoir que son sens de l'honneur est aussi fort que sa fierté. J'espère seulement que ce sera suffisant et qu'il n'agira pas contre ma volonté. »

« Et qu'arrivera-t-il s'il le fait quand même ? » Demanda Hermione avec doute.

Dumbledore sourit douloureusement. « Cela prouverait que je suis un misérable juge de caractère et j'aurai à le remettre au ministère. »

Harry avala difficilement sa salive. Tout le monde savait que le directeur était trop confiant envers les autres. Dumbledore avait toujours cru Rogue, et Harry n'osait pas imaginer ce qu'il faudrait pour que le vieux sorcier doute de la loyalité du Maître des Potions. Mal à l'aise, il repensa à la scène qu'il avait surprit entre Rogue et Sirius.

« Professeur Dumbledore… » hésita-t-il. Devait-il vraiment lui parler de cela ? Il était cependant vital que Dumbledore aie toutes les informations disponibles si Rogue risquait de franchir la ligne une nouvelle fois. Le Maître des Potions avait toujours été un homme colérique, amer, mais Harry préférait de loin qu'il lui enlève des points que de finir au bout d'un Sortilège Impardonnable. Sans mentionner le fait que cela briserait le cœur de Dumbledore si Rogue les trahissait vraiment… Harry n'avait jamais comprit pourquoi, mais le vieux sorcier avait l'air de se préoccuper grandement de Rogue.

« Oui, Harry ? » L'incita gentiment Dumbledore.

Harry échangea un regard significatif avec Ron avant de prendre une profonde inspiration et de commencer à parler. « Ron et moi avons surprit Rogue alors qu'il menaçait Sirius. »

Dumbledore acquiesça attentivement. « Oui, Sirius m'a parlé de cette rencontre. Severus avait l'air d'être assez… hem… acerbe. » Dit-il

Ce qui était la découverte du siècle, pensa Harry, mais il était content que le directeur ne fasse aucun commentaire sur le fait que Ron et lui étaient sortis hors des dortoirs après le couvre-feu, car si Sirius lui avait parlé de cette querelle, alors Dumbledore était au courant qu'elle s'était produite au milieu de la nuit.

« Ce n'est pas tout. » Continua-t-il. « Après que Sirius l'eut quitté, Rogue a agrippé son avant-bras gauche et a dit qu'il n'avait pas besoin de vous, monsieur. Et, je ne sais pas si c'est important, mais il appelait Voldemort 'le Seigneur des Ténèbres' avec une voix très admirative. »

Après avoir entendu cela, Dumbledore se dirigea vers son bureau et se laissa tomber sur sa chaise, la faisant gémir sous le poids soudain. Le directeur ferma brièvement les yeux, comme s'il voulait rassembler ses forces intérieures. Il regarda à nouveau les trois adolescents. « Vous pouvez repartir, dites aux autres qu'ils vont retrouver leurs points perdus. Je vais faire convoquer Severus immédiatement. Il y a certaines choses dont j'ai besoin de discuter avec lui. »

Harry et ses amis acquiescèrent, inquiets, et quittèrent le bureau silencieusement.


End file.
